Counter-mortar radar systems are widely used in combat situations to immediately locate and return fire on sites from which mortars are being fired. To protect sites that must be deployed as well as moved quickly, counter-mortar radar systems must be lightweight, easily transportable, and easily configured. Many of the current systems are heavy, vehicle-mounted, or require a prolonged assembly period. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for lightweight, quickly-deployed counter mortar radar that may be transported, deployed, operated by a single user.